1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a waterproof mechanism. Especially, it relates to a waterproof mechanism associated with a camera having a loudspeaker and a microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a waterproof camera, packing such as an O-ring is placed around a cover member of a camera-housing or around a release button, to prevent the permeation of liquid such as water, into an inside of the housing, wherein a circuit board is installed. On the other hand, in the case of a camera with a loudspeaker and a microphone, a moisture permeable and breathable sheet, such as a Gore-Tex® sheet, is utilized so as to enable sounds or air-vibrations to be transmitted between the camera-outside and camera-inside. In the camera, the microphone and the loudspeaker are apart from each other, for example, the loudspeaker is arranged at the rear of the camera, whereas the microphone is arranged on an upper surface of the camera.